League of Legends One-Shot Collection
by DukeJukem
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring most of the league of legends champions! Requests welcome, but I do not do weird or Yuri/Yaoi pairings. Please enjoy!
1. Shen X Akali

**Hello Community! My name is the Ravenhawke, and this is my collection of league one-shots! I couldn't decide what champion I wanted to write a fanfiction for, so I decided to go with this. Enjoy! (Note: This fanfiction will be using the current appearance of both Shen and Akali in their new splash arts. That's why Shen's eyes are glowing blue instead of gold._**

The wind blew softly around the arena, causing the leaves in the nearby trees to rustle. A lone figure stood at the edge, watching the sun fall gracefully from the sky. The orange sky was rather beautiful. _Beautiful... _The figure closed his eyes mournfully. He had worked so hard for his father, but now he was gone. Their Order had been destroyed, by the one man he thought he could trust above all else.

"Shen?" A feminine voice spoke softly behind him. He turned around slowly, his glowing blue eyes staring at his companion without any sign of emotion. From underneath her mask, he could see the shape of a slight smile. She walked up towards him, and stood next to him at the edge.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked him quietly.

He responded with a light nod. Akali sighed inside. Shen didn't really talk much. The Order's destruction caused him great suffering. She wanted to help him, but he turned down her help at every turn. She could almost feel him suffering. She slowly placed a hand on his right arm. Shen turned his head to look at her hand, then looked into her eyes. She pulled down her mask, revealing those perfect lips.

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" She asked him, smiling warmly. For just a moment, she saw slight shock in Shen's eyes. He turned his head back towards the sunset. "You don't have to look out for me, Akali." He told her, his voice somewhat muffled by his mask.

"But I care for you, Shen. You know I do."

"But why? I am a broken man, filled with nothing but pain and regret. I have nothing you want."

Akali's face lost her smile. She looked down at her feet. "Is that how you truly feel?"

Shen instantly knew then he had made a mistake. "Akali... I want to care for you, but I don't know how." Shen closed his eyes. "And my duty must come first before anything I may want."

Akali looked like she wanted to protest, but she remained quiet. "I understand. We'll find him, Shen. I promise."

Shen opened his eyes. "I hope so. He needs to pay for what he has done. Maybe my father can forgive him, but I sure can't."

"We'll defeat him, Shen. In order to preserve the balance, we have to."

"Yes, however..." His voice trailed off, and he looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't know if I am strong enough to defeat him. What strength does a broken man possess?"

Akali smiled again and placed her other hand where Shen's cheek is, hidden by the mask. "The strength to get up again, and keep on fighting."

"What am I fighting for? I have begone to doubt all I was taught. There is no balance in murder."

Akali slowly removed her hands from his cheek, only to wrap her arms around him, pulling him to her. "Fight for those who love you, Shen." She placed one of her hands above his heart. "Fight for us."

Shen stood there, trapped in Akali's arms trying to comprehend what she had said. After what seemed forever, he finally understood. He embraced her back, and smiled underneath his mask. It felt... good. He couldn't even remember the last time he had smiled. He positioned his head right next to Akali's and whispered four magical words into her ear.

"I can do that."

Akali's eyes widened, and she pulled back, staring into his blue glowing eyes. There was a passion in them she had never seen before. Before she could speak, Shen rushed forward and embraced her again. "I'd fight the world for you, Akali. As long as I breathe, you won't fall." He squeezed tighter. "I promise."

Too shocked to speak, she wrapped her arms about him once again, resting her head against his chest. She sighed in relief. "Thank you, Shen."

From the edge of the jungle, a small figure wearing a purple robe and carrying a golden shuriken smirked, spying on his two comrades. he laughed an evil laugh and scurried back into the jungle, eager to tell everyone in the league about his fellow ninja's new relationship. He grinned wickedly. He couldmn't wait to see their faces when they had found out he had told all the other champions. This was gonig to be fun.

**Thanks for reading! Will post more chapters ASAP! Requests for pairings welcome. Until next time!**


	2. Jayce X Caitlyn

**Hey summoners! This one-shot is about my favourite pairing in the game Jayce and Caitlyn! This chapter is quite a bit longer than my Shen x Akali one, but I'll make up for it by making part 2 for Shen x Akali later on. Feel free to R,R&amp;R (Rate, Review and Request) and I hope you enjoy! (Waddlebuff, no citrus as of yet. I haven't done that before and I think I would just be bad at it X) But if I get enough requests for it, I will consider it.)**

The woman walked throughout the Institute, walking towards the Fighter quarters. She wasn't wearing her usual purple top hat, and she walked very carefully as to not wake anyone up. The woman was Caitlyn, the famous sheriff of Piltover. She was a very young woman, which surprised most she met. She was quite beautiful, with pale blue eyes that shone like ice, and long brown hair which trailed down her back and over her shoulders. Her small purple dress was quite revealing, showing off those perfect, pale legs.

She looked up at the nearby room. The plaque showed one word. _Fighter_. Caitlyn sighed in relief. _This was the one. _She slowly opened the door, and then peeked inside. No one was there. She sighed in relief again and entered the room. She made her way over to his room. She knew where it was due to her being there before. She reached the door to his room and knocked softly. No response. _He couldn't still be at the lab, surely? _She knocked again, a little harder than the first, with no response yet again. She then looked around quickly behind her, to see if anyone was following her, then opened the door.

As Caitlyn entered the room, she allowed herself a silent gasp. The room was a lot larger on the inside than it looked from the outside. The room was neat and tidy, with the exception of many scattered papers on the table nearby. She found the scientist and inventor sitting down at his desk, with his face resting on some blueprints for projects he'd spent all of his time working on recently. He still had his white lab coat on, and his boots still on his feet. He seemed to be sleeping, his eyes flickering occasionally and his chest moving up and down in pattern with his breathing.

Caitlyn's mouth twitched into a slight smile. He was actually sleeping. Even though she had known the inventor for many years, she hadn't really seen him sleep before. He was always too focused on his work, and shrugged off any attempts Caitlyn made for him to stop working and rest. She moved forward towards the desk, walking around behind the chair Jayce sat on, and placed her small, delicate hand on the inventor's shoulder. She shook him lightly. "Jayce?" She whispered. "Jayce?" He made no response. Caitlyn sighed heavily. "Wake up already, you brute."

His left eye shot open and he quickly pushed his upper body upwards. His eyes blazed angrily. "Who's there? Don't you dare touch my papers!" Caitlyn stepped back a few paces in shock. Jayce opened both of his eyes, and then looked towards where Caitlyn was standing. His eyes widened slightly. "Cait? What are you doing here?" He moved too quickly then, and slid off the chair, falling the floor with a gasp of surprise. He landed with a thud, many of the papers on the desk gracefully hovering down to the floor. Caitlyn giggled, and covered her mouth with her hand before moving over to help the clumsy inventor to his feet. Jayce nodded thanks then frowned at her with concern.

"Cait, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be wandering around the Institute by yourself at this hour."

Caitlyn smiled. "I can take care of myself."

Jayce rolled his eyes in their sockets. "Yes, I'm fully aware of that. So what is it then?" He suddenly grinned. "Break a nail? Cupcake recipe missing?" He then noticed her hat was not on her head. He grinned again. "Ah, so that's what it is. Well, sheriff, I haven't seen it."

"That's not what this is about and you know it!" Caitlyn snapped, then folded her arms across her chest. "This is serious, Jayce."

"You find everything serious." Jayce muttered.

"I heard that!"

"No, you didn't." Jayce responded, a little too quickly.

She sighed then continued. "About what happened in our match today..."

Jayce rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

Caitlyn looked at the tall inventor with sad eyes. "Why'd you do it?"

Jayce placed a hand on his forehead. "Look, I'm a protector, okay? It's what I do. I-"

Caitlyn interrupted him. "That's not good enough. I want a real answer."

"Woah, woah, hold on a minute. How is that not a real answer?"

"You know what happened. You didn't need to risk your life to save me then. So, why did you?"

"We don't actually die, we come back anyway. So what's the big deal?"

"Exactly. The 'big' deal is that if I did die then, I would've just come back anyway. So why did you jump in like that?"

Jayce sighed. He did remember the event. The images of that battle appeared in his mind, and began to replay the sacrifice he made...

_The match was going quite well. Jayce had won top lane against Darius, surprisingly. Jayce smirked as he appeared back at the base, the magic from the summoners healing his wounds. After he was fully healed, he started back out towards the middle lane, where Caitlyn, the girl he had a crush on, but was too scared to admit it, was defending the turret against the other five members. By herself. Jayce picked up the pace, and when he finally arrived, his grip on his hammer tightened. Caitlyn was seriously wounded, blood seeping out of her injuries. His eyes widened as a ghostly spear was thrown at the sheriff, speeding through the air._

_Caitlyn looked up, to see the spear heading straight for her. Her eyes widened in fear, and she closed her eyes, bracing for impact. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes, to see the spear point right in front of her face, but not moving. She came to her senses and saw that the handsome inventor and her close friend, Jayce, had stepped in front of her, the spear impaling itself inside his chest. "Jayce?!" She shrieked. Jayce stood forward, holding his hammer in both hands. He then turned around, a fiery determination in his grey eyes. "Cait, get out of here! I'll handle them." Caitlyn's eyes widened yet again. "You can't take on all of them by yourself." Jayce's fiery determination turned to sadness. "I know, but I can try. Please, Cait... for me." He then turned, and ran towards the the enemy teams five members. With tears streaming down her face, Caitlyn ran back towards the base, leaving Jayce behind, to fight the enemy team alone._

_When she made it to the base, she heard the announcer's voice in the sky. The announcer yelled in awe, "Blue Team Pentakill! Jayce defeats all members of the Red team by himself before going down! Spectacular!" The crowd roared, cheering in a massive frenzy. Caitlyn smiled as she looked up into the sky. Somehow, she knew Jayce wouldn't go down easily. With that determination in his eyes, it would take more then five champions to take him down._

Back in the real world, Caitlyn was getting impatient. "So? Are you going to answer me or what?"

Jayce looked down at the floor. "Cait... I did it not because I am a protector, but because I care for you."

Caitlyn was about to respond , but then she froze. "Wh-what?" She stammered.

"At any time, I would gladly give my life to save yours. You mean too much to me for me to let you die, under any circumstance."

"Jayce..."

"I died for you, because I love you."

Caitlyn gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She then slowly removed it before speaking. "Really? You do?" She spoke softly.

Jayce slapped his forehead. "I shouldn't have said that, should I? I always say the stupidest things, I-"

He was interrupted by Caitlyn pressing her lips against his. Jayce was stunned. Caitlyn was... kissing him? She then pulled herself away, and glared at him with serious eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jayce sighed. "Because I was afraid to."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "You? Afraid? I didn't think you knew the meaning of the word."

Jayce grinned. "Tell me about it."

Caitlyn then wrapped her arms around the large inventor and hugged him tightly to her small form. "Oh Jayce, why didn't you say something?"

Jayce lost his grin, and sighed again. "Like I said, I was too afraid to tell you. I thought that you wouldn't see my as a friend if I told you how I felt." Jayce paused, then asked in a nervous tone. "Do you... feel the same way?"

Caitlyn spoke her words into his chest. "I always have. I never thought you'd feel the same way, seeing as you flirt with nearly every female in the League."

"I'm sorry, Cait. It's just for fun, nothing more."

Caitlyn sighed in relief. "Good, because I don't share."

"Of course." Jayce looked up at the ceiling. "So, the Defender of Piltover with the Sheriff. People will talk." He told her, chuckling.

"Let them talk. It doesn't matter to me."

"If you aren't worried, then neither am I."

The two remained in each others arms, Jayce gently stroking Caitlyn's brown hair. Meanwhile, outside of his room, a certain blonde explorer and a blonde light mage were eavesdropping from behind the couch, occasionally peeking over the top to see what was happening. Both of them heard the whole conservation. Both of them were stunned by Jayce's words. This wasn't the Jayce they knew. The light mage looked to the explorer with a scowl. "Why don't you ever say anything like that to me, Ezreal?"

The explorer, named Ezreal, placed a hand over her lips. "Shut it! They'll hear us!"

"Do you think they'll find us here?" The light mage asked in a quiet voice.

"Not if you learn how to be quiet. You are almost as bad as a drunken Gragas, Lux."

She glared at him with cold eyes. "What do we do now, smart ass?"

"We can't do anything now. We have to wait until they go to sleep."

"And if they don't?"

"Please stop talking now."

"What?!" The light mage shrieked at the top of her lungs. Caitlyn's head shot up, and glanced over towards the couch, where the noise came from. It sounded... familiar. She frowned. "Did you hear that?"

"No." Jayce replied hastily, before turning her head gently and placing his lips on hers. Caitlyn quite quickly forgot about the noise, focusing her full attention on the man she loved. They spent the rest of the night laying in Jayce's bed, wrapped in each others arms. Caitlyn rested her head against Jayce's chest, sleeping with a smile on her face to the sound of his heart beat. Jayce watched her sleep for a time, before sleep overtook him.

Once they were asleep, the explorer and the light mage snuck out of the room, and once outside of the Fighter quarters Lux slapped the Arcane mage on the back of the head. Ezreal's head jerked forward upon contact, and he rubbed his head with his gloved hand. "What was that for?" He asked with irritation in his voice.

"That's for insulting me, you ass!"

"You'd better stop calling me that."

"Or what?" Lux asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Ezreal grinned. "Or I'll tell Garen that you went to Gragas' bar with Katarina without his permission again."

Lux gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me."

Lux reached forward to grab him, but he jumped free with a laugh, then started running down the hall. Lux began chasing after him. "I'll get you for this, Ezreal!" She shouted as she continued chasing him down the hallway. Ezreal laughed again as he picked up the pace. "Get back here!" Lux screamed, and she heard another short laugh in response. She growled under her breath as she started running faster. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Pantheon x Leona

**Hello readers! No, I'm not dead, I've just been quite busy with school and such, so I apologise! This chapter is quite beneath my usual standards, but I needed to release something, so here it is, the third chapter to this collection, featuring Pantheon x Leona! Feel free to R, R &amp;R and I hope you enjoy!**

The battle had been going for hours. Both teams were equal in strength. However, on the blue team was a fighting force almost no one dared challenge. Pantheon, the Rakkorian warrior, one of the best fighters on the rift. The opposing enemy champions who challenged him, didn't live to talk about it. Of course, they respawned about a minute after, but you get the point.

On the other team, however, was an opponent Pantheon himself feared to face.

Leona, the Radiant Dawn, the only person able to defeat Pantheon in a one-on-one duel. As he made his way towards the enemy base, he came face-to-face with the Solari warrior. They both stood opposite each other, waiting for the other to make a move. One of Pantheon's teammates ran up beside up. He was a small figure, wrapped in green bandages with sad red eyes. "Shall we make her our friend?" He asked in a sad tone.

Pantheon's piercing orange eyes glared at Amumu. "No," He told him, looking back at Leona. "Leave her to me. You go join the others." The boy named Amumu nodded slowly, before running off into the river. The two friends remained in silence, gripping their weapons tightly, but not making any move. Pantheon cursed under his breath. His muscles refused to move. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he had special feelings towards her. What were these feelings? Why were they stopping him from acting? He didn't understand.

Leona broke the silence, pushing her shield in front of her. "I'm sorry about this, dear Pantheon."

"Don't be," Pantheon responded. "It is necessary."

"I won't let my team down by going easy on you."

"Do whatever is needed, Leona. I understand."

With that, Leona dashed forward, clashing her sword against Pantheon's raised shield. Pantheon made a thrust forward with his spear, forcing Leona to retreat backwards. Pantheon continued his assault, slashing and thrusting with his spear. Leona managed to dodge and block his attacks with ease. Leona swung down heavily, her sword smashing into Pantheon's shield. The Rakkorian forced his shield upwards, pushing Leona away from him. She landed smoothly and stood up straight, looking him right in the eye. She didn't tell anyone, but she loved the way his eyes lit up with determination.

They both dashed forward once again, their weapons clashing and sending sparks across the arena floor. They blocked and parried, slashed and thrusted, pummeled and bashed. Eventually, Leona fell with a thud to the ground. Her sword scattered across the ground, her shield falling out of her reach. She was injured, but not too seriously. Pantheon stood over her, his spear poised to strike. She had no fear in her eyes.

"Do it," She told him in a quiet voice, which was unlike her. "Make it quick."

Confusion filled Pantheon's eyes as he strained against his will. She was the enemy. He had to do it, but he couldn't. His muscles wouldn't move, only shook as he tried to force them to move. Try as he might, he couldn't kill her. He wouldn't. So, without another word, he stepped back away from her. Leona sat up slowly, and stared in confusion at the Rakkorian. What she saw shocked her. Pantheon's usually fierce eyes were filled with a deep sadness.

Pantheon began to walk away in silence, long strides with his blue cape flowing behind him. For moments later, Leona sat alone, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. Pantheon had shown... mercy? That was not like him. Something was clearly wrong with her Rakkorian champion.

The match had finally ended, resulting in Leona's team being defeated. As Leona walked through the Institute's large halls, she couldn't get the thought of what had occurred in the arena out of her mind. Pantheon was not one to hesitate when striking down an enemy. What had caused him to stop? Leona was confused, to say the least. He never stopped before killing someone before, what had made him stop now? Whatever the reason, Leona was determined to find out.

She found him walking through the hallway towards the Fighter quarters, occasionally punching the nearby wall and cursing loudly. Leona silently followed him into the quarters. Darius opened the door for her, and burrowed his eyebrows. He then snorted. "Enter, Solari." He told her harshly. Leona entered the room, and then headed towards Pantheon's room. She waited outside the door for a time, thinking of what to say to him. Finally, she prepared herself, and kicked the door open.

Pantheon turned around, instantly picking up his spear and pointing it to the door. Leona strode in through the doorway, and grabbing his spear. He wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing his heavily toned chest. He still wore his kilt and sandals, however. (And his helmet, of course). She pulled the spear away from his grasp and threw it across the room. She glared at him coldly. (Which is ironic considering she is the symbol of the Sun.) "What are you doing here?" Pantheon asked in an angry tone. "Wh-"

"Why did you spare me?" Leona asked, cutting him off. Pantheon's fierce orange eyes narrowed. He turned his back on her. "I did not spare you, I couldn't waste time by finishing you off. Now, leave." He started walking towards the door towards his private training area. Leona was not in the mood to put up with him. "Oh, please. That's the worst lie I've ever heard." Pantheon stopped, and stood in place for a moment, before quickly whirling around, grabbing Leona by the neck and slamming her against the nearby wall. Leona let out a small gasp of pain as Pantheon's grip tightened around her neck.

"You think me weak, Leona? You think I spared you out of weakness? How dare you-"

He was cut off by Leona thrusting her knee into his stomach. He stepped back, clutching his stomach. His guard was down, and Leona tackled him to the floor. Pinning him down, she unsheathed her sword, and placed it on his neck. "Letting your guard down, I expected better, my dear Pantheon." Pantheon reacted quickly, grabbing Leona's sword arm and moving it away from his neck, and then sat up, placing is hand on Leona's throat, and pushed her to the floor.

"You shouldn't let _your_ guard down so easily, Leona." He said bluntly. Leona smirked at him, and kicked him in the stomach yet again. The air in Pantheon's lung exited through his mouth, and Leona pushed him aside. They both stood up, glaring at each other. They were silent for minutes, until Leona decided to break the quiet. "I challenge you, Pantheon. If I win, you tell me everything."

Pantheon's eyes narrowed curiously. "And if I win?"

Leona sighed briskly. "Then I will drop the issue, and leave you alone."

"I imagine you would have it no other way?" Pantheon asked her.

Leona shook her head, and stood in a combat stance, preparing herself, both physically and mentally. _I must win. _Pantheon moved to the nearby bed, and placed his shield on his arm. He picked up a scabbard, and unsheathed his sword. He rarely used his sword, but in a tight space like his room, a spear would do little good. He dropped the scabbard and stood in the same way Leona did, holding his shield out in front of him, his sword pointing towards Leona.

The two warriors dashed forward in unison, their swords clashing together, sending out sparks and creating light in a barely lit room. They swung wildly, both of them eager to win the duel. Pantheon never was one to reveal his feelings. They "weren't important" he had always said. They fought feriously, but Leona managed to bring him down to the ground, and pressed her sword against his neck. "You are defeated. You will honour your word."

Pantheon growled angrily. Leona stepped back and Pantheon sat up. He had a scowl on his face, from what Leona could see. Pantheon remained silent for a time, and then finally broke the silence. "I spared you... Because I couldn't kill you."

Leona raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Pantheon decided to continue after letting it sink in. "I don't know why, but something stopped me. My muscles refused to move."

"What are you saying?" A confused Leona asked.

"I think... I am not sure, but I care for you. More than you know."

Leona's eyes widened slightly, but she allowed the Rakkorian to continue. "Now I finally understand."

"Understand what?" Leona asked, sitting down gently.

"Why you left, why you fought against our traditions." Pantheon hung his head down, then spoke again: "Why you didn't kill that boy that day. I've realised now, how wrong we have been. We were always trained to fight, and kill without mercy. At that moment, I realised what you were trying to say all this time. We were such fools."

"Pantheon..."

"Brute force only isn't enough to win a war. Love is also required. That is how you have become so strong, isn't it?"

Before he could speak again, Leona rushed towards him, savagely pulled off his helmet and collided her lips with his. She pulled back, staring deep into the Rakkorian's orange eyes. He had a slight chiseled jawline, and rough stubble. His dark brown hair was shoulder-length. He was quite handsome, as Leona remembered from her childhood. She carressed his face as she said: "Dear Pantheon, why didn't you say something?"

He shrugged. "I didn't know how. Until now."

"Oh, Pantheon... I've always had special feelings for you. I just didn't know if you would feel the same."

She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his naked chest. He stumbled back slightly from the impact and his eyes widened as she spoke three words against his chest.

"I love you."


End file.
